


Colliding Into You

by YingCas



Series: What If - LuQi through times [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Exploring a new world, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Foul Language, Friends to Lovers, Help, I don't know how that got in there, I hate too much fluff, I love Yuqi/Lucas relationship so much, I tried my best to make it seem real, Keep Running, Mostly friendship, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, ish, it just did, omg I don't know how to tag, the characters cuss, uwu, yuqi and lucas watch sex education together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YingCas/pseuds/YingCas
Summary: Yuqi has never been the kind of girl who loves carelesslyOr: Yuqi and Lucas meet in the waiting room of Knowing Brothers and things escalate from there.
Relationships: Song Yuqi & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Song Yuqi/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: What If - LuQi through times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864933
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Colliding Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah I know, Luqi times came and went like a million years ago but I fell in love with this pairing so hard that I couldn’t NOT write something for them. I really liked their chemistry during Keep Running and I wanted to write a het pairing for once so here we are! I had a few more ideas for these two so I MIGHT turn this into a series. We’ll see. Anyway, I hope you like this!

**_I’m feeling like I’m falling into the sun  
_** **_I know it’s gonna hurt when I do  
_ ** **_But that’s the only way to love someone like you_ **

**_Colliding into you by Diandra_ **

* * *

Even before becoming a trainee, Yuqi got a lot of attention from boys her age for being “pretty” and “cute” in their eyes. She turned down most of their offers for dates - she simply didn’t have time for such things. She wanted to excel at school and strive for music, and that took all of her time and strength. 

She _did_ go on a couple of coffee dates though, only with people she believed she knew but nothing ever came of it. Maybe she was a little disappointed, she was a young girl in her early teens after all - she could have used the company and love of another person, someone who truly liked her. But she wasn't the only lonely one.

Most Chinese parents forbade all romantic relationships from their children until they were 18 and her parents weren’t exactly fond of the idea either. Many teens dated in secret anyway. Yuqi could have done that as well but she just never met anyone she would have wanted to give her heart to.

She was barely fifteen when she auditioned for Cube and all her dreams about a boyfriend disappeared when they accepted her. She was barely getting enough sleep, barely getting along with the other trainees and she had no privacy whatsoever. She had to learn Korean fast and train like her life depended on it - every single monthly evaluation was nerve-wracking, they were always dangerous and each time could be her last. The company had favorites but no one was truly safe. Yuqi had to forget even the smallest dreams of dating and put 110% into her training.

She saw other girls get kicked out for dating or for something that could be interpreted as dating - their phones were checked so often, Yuqi barely had the courage to text her uncle as the managers always questioned her about it, and forced her to translate the texts word by word. It was at that point when Yuqi swore not to date, not for as long as it could ruin everything she had worked for.

And she made it. She was declared as a top trainee in 2017 and in May 2018 she finally, _finally_ debuted. Yuqi didn’t have many friends as a trainee, so she had to form a bond with her bandmates out of thin air. Shuhua was quite a new addition, so she made friends with her quickly (and they also shared their mother tongue, which was nice) The other girls were older than her and more experienced in basically everything. They made it work somehow, they had no other choice and honestly, the more time they spent together, the more sure Yuqi became that she wouldn’t have wanted to do this with anyone else.

Yuqi didn’t even think about dating anymore. Not really. She didn’t yearn for another person to fill her days when she had her girls and she had her work. It was all going surprisingly smoothly, their debut song was a hit and they were gaining attention quickly. Yuqi was content as it was. 

But apparently, they needed something else as well, to make sure they stayed on people’s minds and gathered more fans. As they were preparing for their first comeback, everyone feeling energetic and excited despite the new dieting orders and the obvious lack of sleep, something started that would change Yuqi’s life, yet again.

“Ah Yuqi, I was looking for you!”, Yuqi’s manager sounded cheerful as she found her in the vocal room. They were just wrapping up yet another tiring lesson with Minnie and all she wanted to do was to go home and take a nap, relax her throat and mind. But, this particular manager was usually the embodiment of stress so if something made her so happy, it must be good. So, Yuqi was excited to hear what she had to say. And it wasn’t like she could say no to a manager anyway.

Minnie gave her a thumbs-up as Yuqi followed the manager out of the room, and into one of the small meeting rooms on the same floor. They were on their own, just her and the female manager with messy hair and dimples. There were papers spread on the table and a laptop waiting there. They sat down.

“Alright, I got you booked on Knowing Brothers”, she started. Yuqi felt her jaw drop.

“Knowing brothers? As in one of the biggest shows right now?”

“Yes, that one!” The manager squealed and Yuqi was once again happy that it was this manager who got to deliver the news. She felt so distant from the constantly frowning men, a happy and smiling manager helped her relax as well. Not to mention, this piece of news was _AMAZING_. Yuqi couldn’t contain a small cheer of her own.

“Oh and that isn’t even the best part”, the manager continued. “You’re going to be on air with Park Joon Hyung, Bambam of Got 7, and Lucas of NCT, a fresh face in the game, debuted this year as well. Do you know who they are?"

Yuqi nodded. She was somewhat familiar with the names, despite never actually having met any of them in person. So, she was going to be the only female in the room - great, makes it easier to stand out. They had been taught about reality show strategies, Yuqi could finally put them to use!

“Alright, great. You’re going to have to pay attention to this guy right here”, the manager turned one of the papers around and tapped the picture there. It was Lucas, wasn’t it? Yeah, she had watched the Boss music video so many times with Shuhua (who had a crush on one of the other members of the group. Mark, was that his name? Damn, Yuqi should do some research) that she learned to recognize all of the faces in there. NCT was a big group, but she didn't need to know them all.

“Because”, the manager lowered her voice. “I’m not really supposed to tell you this but we are currently having discussions with a big Chinese reality show team, and if everything goes smoothly, you both are going to appear in it. So, make friends with him, yeah? This might be your biggest opportunity yet”

...

So, the first time that she met Lucas was on the set for Knowing Brothers. Or, well, backstage, in the makeup room. She was just having her hair curled when the boy and his manager walked in. She watched them through the mirror, but the moment Lucas turned to her, looking around, she looked away. She didn’t want to be caught staring since for as far as she knew, the boy’s ego didn’t need any more stroking.

(She and Shuhua had done a throughout Youtube investigation on Lucas the moment she returned to the dorms after the news, and what they found was… interesting. Lucas seemed like one of those hyper idols with a pretty face, and Yuqi wasn’t looking forward to the headache she was most likely going to suffer with him)

“You’re late”, said one of the show assistants, but Lucas's manager hushed him away the same time as he pushed Lucas towards the makeup table, the one Yuqi was sitting by.

“Yeah yeah, the traffic was horrific. Can you get the general manager here? I need to have a word with him”

Lucas sat down next to Yuqi and she had to close her eyes to not roll them. Everyone knew about the behavior of the big three staff, moving around like they owned every place they graced with their presence and made people _thank_ them for even sparing them their extremely important time. Yuqi had heard enough about it from Miyeon and Soyeon, how the behavior often passed down to the idols. Miyeon couldn’t look at the Blackpink members in the eyes - or rather, they didn’t bother looking at her - and that was proof enough for Yuqi. This was the first time she saw a manager act in such a disrespectful manner though, and her fear of Lucas being an asshole as well only deepened.

She heard doors being slammed behind her, and then she heard a voice.

“Um, hi”, It was definitely Lucas if his awkward Korean and low voice was anything to go by. “You must be Song Yuqi”

Well, at least he didn’t think Yuqi was a low life and she could be talked to. He had been nice enough to learn her name beforehand as well. The bare minimum shouldn’t surprise Yuqi but she had learned not to expect anything in the industry - Lucas came from SM after all. Well, he was still a rookie. Just like her.

Yuqi opened her eyes and looked at him through the mirror. He had taken his cap off, and a stylist was currently working on taming the dark locks.

“And you are… Lucas?” Yuqi said. It was just a formality since they knew exactly who they were and what they would be trying to accomplish together. Maybe they could get along, so it wouldn’t be just a headache? And maybe, just maybe, they could become friends in the process - friends that the company would approve of since it was striving for the relationship in the first place. Growing up, Yuqi had always been closer to boys than girls. She missed her male friends back home that she had forcefully had to cut out of her life.

“Yeah”, Lucas smirked. “Lucas, Huang Xuxi, Wong Yukhei, you can call me whatever you want.”

Oh, so she got to pick? Then she would call him Lucas. That name, that painfully foreign name somehow fit the mischievous smirk that he sent her way, before closing his eyes so that the makeup noona could wipe his face clean.

“Alright, Lucas”, Yuqi answered, changing the language because Lucas's Korean was so awkward. “I heard we will be spending a lot of time together”.

“Yeah, we will”, it was just small talk but Yuqi was getting a good vibe talking to him. Good enough to not wish the conversation was over right away. “You gotta help me here though, my Korean sucks. Well, I am supposed to play the role of a handsome heartbreaker with no brains so I guess it’s okay, but I really don’t want to screw up”

“I can’t promise anything”, Yuqi smiled a little. So, most of the brainless action she had seen on youtube had _indeed_ been just that - acting. She knew some people got offered very specific characteristics that they had to follow, so maybe, just maybe, Lucas did have some brains and she wouldn’t have to suffer through everything. 

“Of course not. Well, luckily, Bambam is there”, Lucas smiled at her through the mirror and Yuqi answered it. 

“Let’s have a good time”

The filming went by quickly. Yuqi’s manager congratulated her for her good performance and they gathered together with her teammates to watch the episode. Yuqi could see a guy very different on TV than she had seen in the waiting room but he was funny, entertaining, and pulled his role off well. 

Yuqi didn’t see him for a few months after that but she did _hear_ about him. Her manager constantly reminded her that they were planning something big and at some point, the name of the show reached Yuqi’s ears as well - it was _freaking Running Man China_ , or Keep Running, a show Yuqi had watched religiously back in the day. The contract with the show was signed by both Yuqi and Lucas, and Yuqi couldn’t be happier. It was going to be amazing. But other than the signing for the program that she and Lucas did together, they didn’t see each other much. Or, at all for that matter.

They saw each other very briefly backstage, at the SBS Gayo Daejeon music festival in December. Lucas spotted her first, came to say hi, and slipped a paper in her hand. Yuqi hid it in her clothes and just barely remembered to take it with her when she changed in their dressing room after midnight.

It was a phone number.

Yuqi didn’t text him immediately. But she did save the number the moment she got her phone back from the manager. The staff no longer checked their phones which was a relief, but there was no way for Yuqi to fix the relationships that had been broken. So, why not make some new ones? What harm could there be? She saved his number under L, just in case, and it popped up the moment she opened her contacts because it was the only number saved with a letter from the Latin alphabet.

A week after the award show Yuqi had managed to get the first turn to shower after dance practice, and she was lying on her bed, her hair wrapped in the towel, and her phone in her hands.

Would now be a good time? No nosy bandmates were looking over her shoulder (most of them knew that she had gotten something from Lucas when they had met and the girls were smart enough to guess) and it wasn’t too late either since it was only nine o’clock. Chances were that he was still practicing so he wouldn’t answer right away. But anyway.

_To L,  
_ _Hi, it’s Yuqi here. What are you up to?_

She threw the phone upside down on the bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling. Since when had she been stressed over making new friends? Oh right, Lucas was a _guy_ and she hadn’t had guy friends in ages. It wasn't like guys were that different from girls but… agh, the management wouldn’t really like that. She didn’t want to mess up right away.

Not even a minute later she heard her phone buzz.

_From L,  
_ _I thought you would never text  
_ _I just came back from practice, waiting for shower xd_

_To L,  
_ _Ah, I ran the quickest today.  
_ _What were you practicing for? Boss again?_

_From L,  
_ _Yeah lucky you  
_ _Nah, ‘m gonna debut in two weeks so we’re practicing that stuff._

_To L  
_ _Debuting? But I thought you already did?_

_From L,  
_ _NCT China this time, WayV? I’m so hurt you didn’t remember :(_

Ahhhh, Yuqi hit herself mentally. Her manager had kept mentioning Lucas debuting in another group at the start of the year. She had seen some clips but it had all flown over her mind because the group Lucas belonged to was complicated and she had no time or energy to keep up with other idol groups anyway. Maybe she should have.

_To L,  
_ _I’m SORRY for not remembering your weird-ass concept_

_From L,  
_ _Yeah, you should be  
_ _Or no, not really, it took me forever to understand as well_

_To L,  
_ _was it the language barrier or were you just not using your brain_

_From L,  
_ _I’m glad you offered the first option, wouldn’t have thought of it otherwise  
_ _Definitely language barrier  
_ _Oh, the shower’s free, gotta go before Kun-ge skins me!_

Yuqi laid down against the soft blanket, her eyes on the roof. That went well, right? She was nowhere near knowing this guy but at least he didn’t downgrade her as cute and make her shut up and had a sense of humor. Maybe it wouldn’t be just suffering. 

…

They became friends quickly. Yuqi didn’t have many friends to text with, but she did have some free time in her hands as they sat in cars and airplanes and airports for hours. Meeting for _Keep Running_ shooting again was just a bit awkward, but they figured everything out soon enough. Being the cast additions, rookie singers, was not easy. They both had a lot of pressure on them. Yuqi was glad she had someone to share her worries with, someone around her age who understood her, as he was in a similar situation.

Their personalities clicked and they started to act a lot like siblings, or that’s what they were always called by their castmates. When everyone else would swoon over how cute Yuqi was, Lucas started calling her _didi,_ little brother. She liked that, being considered something else than just a cute girl. Lucas was the only one who would fight her, offer her actual challenge, and she enjoyed winning him more than anything.

Maybe their teasing changed into something else during the filming. On the set, it came out as sibling rivalry and bickering, and yeah maybe it was similar, but they didn’t see each other as siblings. Siblings didn’t send each other looks that lingered like that, siblings didn’t wink at each other when leaving the room (but Lucas did) and when siblings touched each other, it didn’t feel like anything more than regular skin against skin. Lucas’s touches felt like something more, his smirks were something Yuqi worked for to get, and honestly, even though Lucas had started their little game, Yuqi eagerly joined him in it.

They would still text, Lucas just became a bit more daring. They would hang out in his hotel room and chat after the shooting ended, they would take the same car and lean against each other while scrolling their phones. Lucas showed her ugly pictures of his bandmates and although Yuqi couldn’t remember them all by name at first, she started to learn quickly. She listened attentively to everything that Lucas told her. And she was eager to tell him about her own bandmates and interests as well - About the cover song that she was practicing with Minnie, about the new lyrics she had looked over with Soyeon... When no cameras could see them, Lucas always looked at her like she was the best thing in the world. He was bold, Yuqi liked that about him.

When she laid in her bed awake, after talking with Lucas about everything and nothing for the whole night, she wondered. Was this what having a crush felt like? Her heart sent good hints whenever he looked at her with those eyes, but even if it was, what could she do about it? Their lives were crazy, changing constantly. They were working on a program now, but no one knew what would happen afterwards.

Yuqi had never been the kind of girl to love carelessly. She was good at keeping her heart safe, not getting it involved in anything she wasn’t sure about.

But it was involved already, wasn’t it? 

She was usually so good at saying no. Why couldn’t she do that now?

Maybe because she didn’t want to say no. She didn't want to push him away.

They traveled the next day and Yuqi honestly regretted not getting all the sleep she could have. She sat beside Lucas in the back seat, as usual, almost sleeping against him and enjoying the peaceful time before having to dodge fans at the airport. Their crew had become quite good at hiding their travel plans but there still were some incredible fans who managed to find out where they would be and followed them. Yuqi had an image to keep up, she needed all the sleep she could get so that she could force the sweet smile on her face.

Meeting Lucas in the morning had gone just like before, only now the butterflies in her stomach were conscious and alert. She couldn’t relax as well as before, knowing how much she liked him and wondering if he liked her as well. Gosh, she sounded like she was fifteen again! But then again, she had never been able to be a normal 15-year-old with silly crushes. 

Lucas most certainly acted flirty around most women but he didn’t share the late-night discussions or texts with anyone else, right? Lucas was texting right now, leaning his cheek against the crown of her head. Yuqi opened her eyes slightly to see who it might be.

It looked like a group chat but Yuqi couldn’t see well enough to recognize the characters. The names were in Chinese, which immediately made it harder to distinguish. Maybe it was WayV? Gee, what other groups would he even have? And what were they talking about? Yuqi hadn’t texted the Gidle group chat in a while, they weren’t very active there for some reason. She didn’t have much to say there. Soyeon was the loudest, bombing it with ideas near performances and comebacks but otherwise nothing.

Were they sending memes to each other or something? Lucas seemed like a person who would, he sent them to Yuqi all the time and spent most of his time scrolling through those websites when they traveled together. Yuqi leaned down just enough for it to be masked as sleeping and looking for a better position, but Lucas noticed anyway and raised his head.

“See anything interesting there?”, his voice was amused, and Yuqi turned to look at him. His hair smelled like the hotel shampoo and he had a little bit of stubble under his chin, a sign of a very quick morning routine. He must have slept in again.

“What are you guys talking about?” She had no reason to hide her interest anymore. She couldn’t even sleep, might as well make Lucas entertain herself. Lucas raised the phone closer to them. 

“Kun is looking for Yangyang '', ah, so it had been a WayV group chat! “Dejun is complaining about the new dance routine and Ten is fighting him for it. Oh, and Guanheng found dry ramen in his bed. The second time this week”

Lucas shook his head. “They are a mediocre disaster when I’m not there”

“Let me guess - they are a full-on disaster when you _are_ around?”

“You hit the nail in the head baby”, he said with a smirk. “What would I be if not disaster Lucas?”

The way Lucas called her _baby_ lingered in her head for the rest of the day.

In the evening, when they had finally settled in the hotel room, her manager left her alone.

“I’m going downtown. SM wants me to deal with some of their shit again”, he said through his teeth. “You are the responsibility of the other staff members tonight. If something urgent comes up, go to Woohyun.”

Woohyun. He was Lucas’s manager. It wasn’t a surprise that the kids had been left for the newest manager. But it wasn’t like he had to babysit anyone.

So. Yuqi had her room for herself now. Nice. She hesitated for a while after the manager had shut the door behind him, but then opened her recent chats and texted Lucas.

_To L,  
_ _Come over_

_From L,  
_ _Can’t, I’m working_

_To L,  
_ _My manager isn’t here_

She bit her lip and threw the phone far away from herself. Lucas had shown her tons of those stupid memes and she just couldn’t resist. But what if he didn’t think of her that way? What if he really thought of her as a sibling, _xiao mei mei_? Then that would have been ridiculous, embarrassing even. Oh god.

Yuqi didn’t need to be nervous for very long. She heard her phone buzz in under thirty seconds, and she reached down to check it.

_From L,  
_ _be there in 5_

And an attached picture from one of those memes. Well, at least he had played along so that was a start. _And hey come on,_ Yuqi told herself, _he must like me a little at least._

Okay, Lucas definitely had a thing for her, Yuqi wasn’t an idiot. And to be honest, an idiot would have seen that as well. It wasn’t like Lucas was trying to hide. But still, what if she was seeing it all wrong...

Lucas was there exactly five minutes later, his hair wet and face clear from any make-up. His skin looked darker this way and Yuqi liked it, it suited him well. He was wearing a white tee and black college pants, one couldn’t possibly be more casual than that.

“So, your manager really left?”

“Yeah”, she stepped aside to let him in and closed the door behind him. It wasn’t more than six o’clock but they had a very early morning tomorrow, one that couldn’t even really be called morning, so they should probably sleep as soon as possible. But they had had a normal sleep schedule before, how on earth were they supposed to suddenly sleep so soon?

The company kept reminding them that they were not robots and that they should take good care of their health. Funny, because they were treated like they were machines.

“Nice”, Lucas said, sitting on her bed to test it. They rarely spent time in Yuqi’s room, but when she was over at Lucas’s, she always claimed his bed. She said that she liked to dominate his living space when actually, she just liked the way his covers smelled after he had slept in them. The general hotel smell had become familiar to Yuqi, but Lucas added that little spice to it that made her like it.

“Your room is bigger than mine”, he said, as Yuqi sat down beside him. They weren’t touching but they were close, so close that Yuqi could almost feel the electricity on her skin. Damn, how Lucas managed to do that to her was still beyond her.

“I told you, the staff likes me the most”

“Of course, you're a cute girl. None of them know that you’re actually a devil.”

Yuqi hit him with a pillow and he laughed, hiding behind his arms. She pouted and Lucas’s eyes lingered on her lips for just a while too long for it to go unnoticed. She met his eyes, his dark and beautiful eyes, that were looking at her hungrily. She wondered what he was thinking. Could it be the same as her?

Because last night she had thought about many things. She had thought about kissing him, and if he would be any good at it. She had no experience but Lucas surely did, he had told her about having a ton of girlfriends in primary school as Yuqi laughed until her eyes teared up. Lucas had wiped those tears back then, after assuring her that he hadn’t had a girlfriend in years, not after auditioning for SM. 

They had been dancing around the topic for a while. But now, they had the whole night - or a couple of hours at least - alone in her hotel room.

“Do you wanna do something or”, Yuqi started, and Lucas blinked looking away.

“Yeah, sure”, his lips curved into a small smile. “Have you seen Sex Education? It’s a new series that Yangyang recommended to me. It’s on Netflix, we can alter the VPN address, I have it all on my computer?”

“Sure, bring it on”, Yuqi answered, and Lucas reached down to open his backpack. The man had come prepared.

It was an interesting series, and Yuqi’s view of Yangyang changed at once. Watching it next to Lucas felt just a bit awkward at first, but the older laughed so loudly, Yuqi couldn’t help but join him. The show was bold - unlike any Chinese series that Yuqi had seen before - talking about sex and sexuality in ways Yuqi had never seen before. He could feel her cheeks blush from time to time when something especially sexual happened on screen, and she was hyper-aware of Lucas moving beside her as their shoulders brushed. At some point, they just leaned against each other, like they often did in the car. They kept on commenting on the plot but something in the air was different.

Maybe it had always been like that between them, but Yuqi could only see it now. Or something. Or maybe the theme of the show was playing with her head. She didn’t know how she should react to many things happening on screen.

They ended up binging four episodes before deciding that if they didn’t go to sleep _right now,_ they would hate themselves tomorrow. Yuqi felt unwilling to let Lucas go - he was so warm next to her, his arm around her shoulders felt so comfortable that she could have slept right there with him.

Wait. Shit, she shouldn’t think like that.

Lucas gathered his stuff slowly, as though he didn’t want to go either. Yuqi walked him to her door and leaned against the wall, yawning. Lucas took his time tying his shoelaces and swinging the backpack to his back.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” He said, his hand on the door handle. Yuqi nodded. Tomorrow would be filled with finishing missions, searching for clues, whatever the staff had prepared for them. They were going to spend a few days in Guangdong, and Yuqi was looking forward to good weather and exploring yet a new area in China that she wasn’t familiar with.

Lucas hesitated for a little while, but then straightened again. Yuqi tilted her head, watching him fight with himself for a few seconds before he finally made his move.

Lucas stepped closer to Yuqi once more, one of his hands around her hips pulling her closer, and the other cupping her chin, turning her face up to look at him. Then, he leaned down to press his lips against Yuqi’s own.

Okay, bold. Okay, _unexpected_ , Yuqi had never been one to be passive but this time she simply followed Lucas’s movements, no complaints there. Lucas’s lips were so soft, like she had thought they would be (wait, had she?) and he was very careful, only pecking her gently before pulling away to see her reaction. Which was a surprise, but she couldn’t say she hadn’t liked it.

“Sleep well Yuqi”, he said softly. Yuqi smiled at him a little.

“Sleep well Xuxi”, she rarely used his real name, but it seemed fitting this time. “You’re going to need it if you want to survive tomorrow”

“Phew, I’d kick your ass half asleep”

“I’m sure you would”

...

Not too much changed after that. Maybe that was proof enough that their relationship had been something different before the kiss as well. They still bickered, they still ate midnight snacks in Lucas’s hotel room, they watched more episodes of Sex Education.

Maybe Lucas kissed her before letting her go. That was a change. They didn’t talk about it, it just happened every time. A soft peck on the lips before parting, what did that even mean? That they liked each other? It was nice. They talked about everything _but_ their relationship, since they seemed to both understand that whatever there was, couldn’t really be. Shouldn’t be. It couldn’t go further than that, it wouldn’t be right.

But Lucas smirked at her at lunch and flirted with her in the waiting rooms. He called her xiao _mei mei_ in front of the cameras and kissed her in the hallways where no one could see. Yuqi felt like a high school student, getting all excited when they got a second alone.

Yuqi had no idea what it really was. She was afraid that talking about it might ruin this fragile thing that they had.

Oh god, they really should talk.

One night in Ningbo changed their weird in-between relationship. Lucas was at an all-time high after spending days with Jackson Wang, and Yuqi had been doing quite well with their missions as well. The filming of the season had passed the halfway point and they both had been praised a lot, which made them happy and much more confident. However, knowing that they had less than half to go made her sad as well. 

They met in Lucas’s room again for Sex Ed. They had watched most of the series as well, and Yuqi had gotten used to the shocking aspects of it. She could relax properly now, she leaned against Lucas shamelessly and the other wrapped his arms around her.

Lucas kept stroking Yuqi’s hair and Yuqi leaned to the touch, content and happy. She had learned what closeness was with her girls, but it had never felt like this before. Exciting but, at the same time, comforting. She could have fallen asleep in his arms, that’s how safe she felt, but she wouldn’t, because she didn’t want to miss a single second with him.

Yuqi tried her best to keep her eyes on the screen and focus on the plot but it was difficult. She was hyper-aware of Lucas’s every move, every breath, every brush of her hair. He smelled so nice, shower fresh, and leaning on him was comfortable despite the hard muscle he had built on himself.

She didn’t want to pull away and since he didn’t either, she dared to get a little closer. Snuggling on his lap, leaning her head against his chest, she listened to his heartbeat that picked up the pace. She felt so small, so safe in his arms, but this time she wanted something more. Her skin was tingling all over, and her cheeks had been hot for a while now.

She leaned away from him just a little bit to see his face. She could see the redness that tinted his cheeks as well. His eyes were pitch black and glooming, staring right at her. Her heart got stuck in her throat, but luckily, Lucas was the one who broke the silence.

“Can I kiss you?” 

He hadn’t asked when he had done it the first time. Or the second. And he wouldn’t have needed to this time either. No sound came out of Yuqi’s mouth but she nodded, and Lucas, very carefully, cupped her face with his hands. This was so different from the first time, so much more sweet and intimate. Lucas took his time looking at Yuqi so she decided to take the first move, leaning closer to press her lips on his.

His plump, soft lips. For a second Yuqi’s head was filled with _oh my god what should I do I’ve never made out with anyone_ but Lucas moved his lips a little and all thoughts left her mind. She simply mirrored what he did, and it felt oddly natural. It was hot, just like most things about him anyway. She opened her mouth a little and Lucas licked her lower lip carefully, as though he could break her somehow.

But this time, Yuqi didn’t want to be treated carefully. She threw her other leg over Lucas and climbed on his lap, without breaking the kiss too much. 

So, that night they ended up making out for eternity in her hotel room. And what a great eternity it was.

Finally, they parted and Lucas got off of her - at some point Lucas had turned them around, pressing Yuqi carefully against the pillows, kissing her neck, cheeks, and of course, lips until they simply got tired. They had stayed fairly modest, Lucas only slipping under her shirt twice and listening to her reactions carefully before doing anything. He hadn’t groped her or anything, just gently explored her skin - and honestly, Yuqi wouldn’t have minded if he had gone further. She was so lost in the feeling of having him close, she lost all sense of what was proper and what wasn’t.

Lucas lied down next to her on the bed, out of breath. Yuqi was the same, her lips still tingling and her mind cloudy. Damn, that had been something.

“So”, Lucas started, and Yuqi turned to look at him. His cheeks were bright red, hair messy, and a wide smile on his face. He looked silly but still, very handsome. Very much kissable.

“Do you want to- like, I mean, are we a thing now or..?”

“I don’t know, are we?” Yuqi teased him. She should work on that - playing with Lucas even when he tried to have a serious discussion? _Come on!_ Well, seriousness didn’t really fit anywhere in their dynamic. Or did it? Could they be a normal couple and have a steady relationship now, considering their lives?

Definitely not. But did that mean that Yuqi didn’t want to be with him, still? Also no.

“Uh”, Lucas was searching for words. “If you’d like?”

“Sure”, Yuqi pressed a kiss on his cheek and Lucas pulled her to his side. “I would like that a lot”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hghghjgdhgfjghghgh I don’t know how to write endings oh my GOD  
> Anyway, thanks for making it to the end of this! If you liked it hit kudos and leave a comment if you feel up to that, I’ll see you all later!


End file.
